southparkfanclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Gay Al
Big Gay Al is a character in South Park, who is a stereotypical homosexual man, known for his flamboyant and positive demeanor. For example, he almost always responds to the greeting "How are you?" with an upbeat "I'm super! Thanks for asking!" Appearance He wears a pink Hawaiian shirt, open at the top, a blue neckerchief, and brown corduroy trousers. His skin is heavily tanned. He has brown hair, eyelashes, a mustache, and very red lips (he may be wearing lipstick). Occupations Gay Animal Sanctuary At one point in the show, he ran an animal sanctuary reserved for gay animals who had been rejected by homophobic pet owners. He temporarily adopted Sparky Marsh, Stan Marsh's homosexual dog, who had run away from home after Stan had gotten upset with him. Stan then wanted Sparky back, and Big Gay Al agreed to return him, but only after explaining homosexuality to Stan. Later on in the episode, his large shelter transforms into a briefcase and flies away, but the various animals remained, and were taken back by their owners, who had missed them very much. Entertainer He had a minor role in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, where it was revealed he is in fact a celebrity. He was the co-host and an entertainer at the troops' USO show, in which he performed his own musical number, "I'm Super" Scouts Leader He later took up the position of the leader of a scouting troop, since he had been in the scouts since he was nine years old. However, the parents of the children were uneasy about a gay scout leader, and the club fired him. The boys, however, didn't like their new Scouts Leader, and rallied to get Al back, and Gloria Allred and others forced the Scouts to re-accept him. He rejected this, saying he knows the Scout leaders are still good men, and since the scouts are a private club, they should have the right to exclude people if they choose to, just as he has the right to express himself as a gay man. Marriage to Mr. Slave It was revealed in Follow That Egg! that Big Gay Al had started up a relationship with Mr. Slave, the ex-boyfriend/sex slave of Mr. Garrison. Mr. Slave had previously broken up when Mr. Garrison got a sex change. Soon after Mr. Slave explained this to Mrs. Garrison, he and Al became engaged. Mrs. Garrison swore she would stop gay marriage because she wanted Mr. Slave back; when she failed, Al and Mr. Slave got married. In The F Word Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al are the first to see the boy's attempts at getting rid of the local Harley Riders, by writing "Fags Get Out!" Initially they are both pained and horrified by the sign, until realizing that the boys did not mean anything disparaging against gays, but were instead using the term "Fag" in regards to the Harley Riders, stating "You can be gay, and not a fag". Al and Slave both helped to change the definition of "faggot" from a gay person, to an annoying harley rider. Episodes in which he is Prominent *Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride - Al's first appearance. He explains to Stan why it's alright to be homosexual. *Cripple Fight - Al is the Scouts Leader, until the club fires him for being gay. *Follow that Egg! - Al gets engaged to Mr. Slave, against Mrs. Garrison's wishes. *The F Word - Al leads a group of gay people, to help Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, change the definition of "faggot" from gay people, to annoying harley riders. Category:People